My Neighbour,My Lover
by Emiko Aine
Summary: "You're now officially my slave Athrun Zala." She said with a smirk.  Though he is saved from disownment, Athrun still has another problem to face now. What could Cagalli possibly ask him to do as her slave? "Chapter 4 is Up"
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny .. I'm just a fans of that Anime ..**

**1 . First Meeting**

Athrun Zala smiled to himself as he inhaled the fresh and new air of Sweden. He was taking his last few steps off the plane and he was extremely happy to be here at last. He went to the baggage counter to check out his luggage and afterwards, headed to his new apartment in Stockholm, Sweden. Definitely, Athrun is experiencing jet lag for the travel from Tokyo to Stockholm took 8 to 9 hours.

As he stepped out of the taxi, Athrun saw the two storey apartment that he'll be staying at for the next four years. The atmosphere is indeed very new to him. He took out his keys from his pocket and opened the door. The apartment is quite big for a single man to live. However, Athrun still finds this small compared to his house back in Japan. 'Damn. Why did I even have that thought of being a commoner here?' He thought.

The house is fully equipped with new appliances and furniture. At the back was a small studio built especially for him to do pottery. The whole second floor was his own bedroom, having no rooms at all but a bed right in front of him. Upon seeing the bed, Athrun dived on it. His bed was extremely soft and the pillows were cuddly. He even has a small teddy bear to accompany him. Because he was extremely tired, Athrun closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before he settles his things. He really needs a nap. He has already dozed off to sleep when he heard the doorbell rang. At first, he tried o ignore it and just sleep but then, the doorbell continued to ring and ring. Completely irritated, he rushed downstairs to open the door. As he opened it, he saw a beautiful girl holding an apple pie and smiling.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Konnichiwa!" The girl greeted him with a smile. "I'm Cagalli Yula and I live right next door." She pointed to the brown door right beside Athrun's black door. "You're a Japanese right? I heard that you'll be arriving today so I made an apple pie for you. Just a sign of welcome to the neighborhood."

Athrun stared at her while she was talking. Definitely, this girl is gorgeous! But then, the idea didn't sink to him as he was completely irritated for being bothered. He glared at her, "I don't like apple pies and I don't like welcomes." He slammed the door shut and left the nice girl with extreme awe.

Cagalli was shocked at how Athrun reacted. "What the? How dare he shut the door? I was trying to befriend him since there are only two of us who are Japanese here and he… Ughh! Never try to talk to me again!" She was so irritated so that Cagalli slammed the apple pie she was holding to Athrun's elegant door.

AN : Please Review .. It's my first Fanfict that I ever publish here ^^


	2. Unexpected Savior

**Firstly** .. Thanks for all your reviews ,, They're mean so much to me ..

Sorry for my bad English ,, I'll try my best to make it better ..

Thank you verry much .. And also I'm sorry for the short chapter .. but now I tried to make it longer .. Just read and hope you like it ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed  Destiny**

* * *

><p><strong>2 . Unexpected Savior<strong>

After Athrun slammed the door shut in front of his _gorgeous _neighbour, he felt slightly guilty of doing that since she's a girl- a nice girl to be exact. He has never been ruder to a girl before. Feeling that he owes her an apology, Athrun went to the door and opened it. Much to his surprise, the apple pie that Cagalli was offering him a while ago is now smashed against his front door and floor. At that, the guilt vanished and rage occupied him once again. 'How could she do something like that?' He went out of his apartment and ran towards the brown door. He knocked on the door as though he can break it open just by knocking. He was in so much rage that he even rang the doorbell with rhythm to his knocks. What a noise he's really doing!

Cagalli, inside her own apartment, tried to ignore the knocks of her new neighbour. However, she wasn't able to ignore those when the doorbell started ringing as well. Irritated, she stood up from her sofa and opened the door. "What do you want?" she demanded from him.

"What do I want? I want you to clean up the mess you made!" Athrun shouted at her.

"Why would I?"

Athrun smirked. "Miss…"

"Cagalli." She answered.

"Cagalli, you've done a lot of troubles for me today. First, you interrupted my sleep. I just came from the plane and I have jet lag…"

"Oh no." Cagalli interrupted his speech. "I don't care if you have jet lag. None of my business." She was about to close the door when Athrun stuck his foot to prevent the door from closing. Because of that, his foot was sandwiched between the door and the wall.

"Ouch!" Athrun exclaimed as he removed his foot.

Cagalli gave him an apologetic look. "It's your fault, not mine." At that, Cagalli closed and locked the door, leaving an injured Athrun behind.

"Heii!" Athrun shouted. But it was already too late since the door is shut and it seems that his new neighbor has no intention of opening the door for him. "Damn." He cursed under his breath "You're going to pay for today, I'll get back at you." He left the brown door and headed straight towards his apartment, very slowly because of his foot.

Cagalli, on the other hand, is inside her house, peeking from the window to see her _hot _neighbor having a hard time going back to his apartment. "Sorry .." She whispered. "It's your fault you stuck your foot there. If you're not irritable and hot- headed,," *sigh*

* * *

><p>Good thing his foot was not badly injured yesterday and the pain subsided after a while of the incident. The next day, Athrun woke up very early to prepare for his first day at the university. It was not only because of his injured hand and pottery that he went to Sweden but also to finish his college studies. He wore casual clothes rather than his usual polo and vest. He only left one luxury, a brand new red sports car.<p>

"This is going to be hard, Athrun." He said to himself, "No special treatment for you. Let's see if being part of the middle- class is fun."

As he got out of his apartment and locked the door, he saw his new car parked in front of his house. It was only delivered yesterday, a few hours after his arrival. Besides his new car, Athrun also spotted Cagalli leaving and locking her apartment door. Upon seeing her, Athrun smirked. He can still remember his first encounter with her. Though he is aggravated, the sight of a quiet and calm Cagalli appears cute to him.

"Hey Miss!" he called to her. "You're going to school?"

"So?" Cagalli answered him with an eyebrow raised.

"Want me to drop you?" Athrun pointed at his new sports car, somehow bragging about it.

"Thanks but No." She answered sarcastically. "I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked her as Cagalli opened the gate and turned to the left. She did not bother to answer him anymore and just walked. Athrun smiled at that and went inside his sports car and started the engine. He was going on a speed of 20 mph just to have a little talk with Cagalli. His window was rolled down. "I still have one more seat free here."

Cagalli glared at him. "You can speed up. I can go there on my own. You should go now or else, you'll be late. You're just new here, aren't you? Good luck. I hope you don't get lost."

"Okay." At that, Athrun closed the window and sped up, leaving Cagalli behind.

* * *

><p>Cagalli reached school thirty minutes before her first period. She headed straight towards her first class- Speech. Cagalli settled herself at her usual spot at the 2nd row of the room.<p>

"Hey Cagalli! Ohayo!" a black-haired, red-eyed guy who was sitting at her back greeted her.

"Ohayo mo, Shinn."

"So, how was your weekend?" Shinn asked Cagalli to start a conversation.

"It's fine. Finally, I was able to get some sleep and rest. How about yours?"

"The usual. Soccer game on Saturday and a lot of sleeping on Sunday." Shinn smiled at her.

"Oh. Soccer? You play it as well?"

"You don't know?" Shinn laughed. "I'm actually pretty good at it."

"Wow. I'd like to see you play one time." Cagalli said. "I kinda miss playing too."

"What?" Shinn asked her with awe. "Cagalli, you're playing soccer?"

"Back in Japan." She said. "I was part of the varsity team in my high school. But since I arrived here at Sweden six months ago, I wasn't able to play it again."

"You can come with me next week. Let's play." Shinn invited.

"I'll let you know if I can go." She answered with a smile and enthusiasm.

Cagalli then heard a cough from her side. It was a man's cough. She turned to look and there he is, the _hot _neighbour of hers.

"Does anyone occupy this seat?" Athrun pointed at the seat next to Cagalli.

"No one." She answered.

Athrun took his seat beside Cagalli. Even though he was Asian- Japanese in particular- a lot of the girls inside the room took notice of Athrun. He is still charming and attractive in a foreign land.

"Hi." Shinn extended his hand to Athrun. "I'm Shinn Asuka."

Athrun took his hand and shook it. "I'm Athrun Zala."

"Uhmm! You're Japanese like Cagalli ?"

"Yes." Athrun answered.

"Cagalli! You now have a fellow citizen." Shinn commented.

Cagalli just answered Shinn with a smile. She did not dare look at the man sitting beside her. She doesn't really know but seeing that lad makes her blood pressure rise.

The door opened and there came their professor for Speech. While the professor was discussing, Athrun whispered to Cagalli, "See, I was not lost."

Cagalli continued to scribble notes down her notebook and ignored Athrun. However, Athrun whispered once again, "You should have accepted my offer earlier." Again, she ignored him. But that didn't stop Athrun from whispering to her. "You can ride with me later after classes."

Cagalli was starting to get irritated once more. She stopped scribbling and looked at him. "Can you please keep quiet? If you don't want to listen, don't go bother some other people who want to."

Athrun smiled at her. "You still haven't apologized about yesterday. I'll stop if you say sorry."

"Why would I say sorry to you?" she demanded from him.

"Because you smashed that apple pie on my front door and my foot was sandwiched yesterday. Remember?"

"Then, shouldn't you say sorry to me as well?"

"Why? I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes you did!" Cagalli's voice was loud. She received ssshhh's from her classmates. She turned to Athrun and whispered, "Remember, you slammed the door at me!"

"You disturbed my sleep." Athrun fired back.

"I didn't know you were sleeping." She defended herself. "I was trying to befriend you yesterday and you treated me that way?"

"Then after you say sorry to me, I can be your friend." Athrun answered her with a smirk.

"I don't want to now. I thought I'd get along with a fellow Japanese. But it seemed that my fellow Japanese is a big jerk."

"What did you just call me?" Athrun asked her.

At that, the bell rang to signal that the first period should end. The professor finished with his last sentence and fixed his things. The students, started to get up as they were heading to their next class. Athrun and Cagalli stood up as well. Shinn passed them, giving the two a smile as he left the room. Cagalli took a step forward to create a distance between him and Athrun. Athrun caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Cagalli also felt Athrun's body brushing against her back. "Hei! What are you doing? Get your arms off me!" Cagalli said to him.

"You've got a stain." Athrun whispered to her.

Cagalli stopped dead at what Athrun said. "Huh?" she thought for a while. 'Geez! I forgot.'

Athrun looked at her and he read the expression on Cagalli's face. "You forgot, didn't you?" Cagalli glared at him. "I'll be covering your back until we reach the comfort room. You fix yourself inside while I get you clothes." Athrun instructed her.

Cagalli looked at him. "Why would I trust you at that? I can handle it myself."

"How?" Athrun asked her with a skeptical tone.

Cagalli thought for a while and she can't find an answer to him. 'I guess, I need to trust this jerk for now.'

"See?" Athrun teased her. "You can't answer anything. Just do what I say."

Athrun covered Cagalli's back by walking so close to her with his arms wrapped around her shoulder. Once they reached the women's comfort room, Athrun left Cagalli at the door and headed out to find clothes for her to change. After a few minutes, Athrun came back. "Cagalli!" he called from the outside.

Cagalli came to the door and Athrun handed her the paper bag he was holding. After a few minutes, Cagalli emerged from the comfort room. She found Athrun waiting outside.

"It fits you. Good." Athrun said.

Cagalli just continued to stare at him without saying anything.

"Aren't you at least going to say thank you?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli fixed her posture and breathed deeply before saying, "Thank you Mr. Athrun."

Athrun smiled at her and said, "You now owe me a sorry and money for that jeans. I'll get it from you later at the apartment. See you later, Cagalli." Athrun saluted and vanished from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Please review ..

I'm sorry for the OOCness, typo my grammar and others .. and I know it's bad .. but hope you give me more advice ..

* * *

><p><strong>asranZara<strong> : yess , I'm Indonesian ^^ .. sorry for making Athrun such a jerk .. also thanks for the advice .. I'll try my best ..

**Jodeist**** : **yeah .. I hope so too .. haha .. thx for reviewin'

**Lynca Blanchard**** : **I'm glad you like it .. thx for review :D

**Dhevz**** : **Yeah .. this chap quite longer . thx fr review ^^

**Anonymous : **glad you like it . thx

**Asucagafans : **yeah . I agree with you on that .. Athrun is such a jerk =_= but thx for review ^^

**the3pleA : **hallo too ^_^ thx .. yeah . I tried to make this chapter longer .. hope you like it ..


	3. The Casanova

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Casanova<strong>

The rest of Cagalli's classes passed like a blur. It is now 4 in the afternoon and she's going to her pottery classes in a nearby school, just a few blocks away from her university. She reached the studio after 15 minutes of walking. Her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar neon orange sports car parked in front of the studio. "Don't tell me…" she said to herself but she was cut mid- sentence when she heard his familiar voice.

"Yep. I'm taking classes here too. Just like you." Athrun answered from behind.

She turned to look at him. "Are you following me?"

"Why would I? I guess, we just have a lot in common." Athrun answered with a smirk. He left her standing on the street as he made his way inside the studio. Cagalli followed him a few seconds later after realizing that she can't escape it. "Darn." She cursed.

"Cagalli!" The pottery teacher greeted her as she entered the studio. The teacher was a middle- aged man and a Japanese who mastered and settled in Sweden.

"Good afternoon Mwu-sensei." Cagalli greeted him with a smile and bowed down to him.

"I'd like you to meet, Athrun Zala." Mwu pointed to the man standing by the pottery pieces, examining each one.

"I know her." Athrun turned to face Cagalli and Mwu. "She's my neighbor and classmate."

"Oh. Good that you two know each other. As the two of you know, you are my only students. Good thing Cagalli has someone to be with now." Mwu said. "So, shall we start?" The two youngsters nodded and settled themselves on their respective spinning wheels. Mwu started to discuss the technique that they will do today. After that, he demonstrated the technique and handed each one a block of clay to work with.

"You guys just continue with your work. I'll just take care of something in my office. Just knock on my door if you need me." Mwu said to the two.

Athrun and Cagalli continued with their works. From time to time, they would look at each other's work but look away once the other noticed that. For the first few minutes, the two remained quiet and focused on their work until Athrun broke out, "You're putting too much pressure on your wrist, Cagalli."

Cagalli glared at him and rolled her eyes. "What do you know?" she whispered to herself. However, Athrun heard what she said.

"What do I know? Many things when it comes to pottery. If you're going to ignore my comment, your vase will be distorted in no time."

"Just shut up." Cagalli muttered.

"Don't be too harsh on me Cagalli. Remember, you owe me something." Athrun smirked.

Cagalli rolled her eyes once more and slightly turned to not face Athrun. Athrun, continued to annoy her, though. "How did you learn pottery?"

Cagalli ignored him and just continued on her work. Athrun noticed this and commented, "Don't you think it's too quiet? Let's just get to know each other."

"My father does pottery for a hobby. I was influenced by him so I decided to take classes here in Sweden while I study college. How about you?"

"This is our family business." Athrun did not elaborate further for he decided to hide his identity as So clan's heir and as part of the world- renowned ZAFT.

"Oh." Cagalli answered.

"Hey, your vase is starting to get distorted."

Cagalli eyed her work skeptically and realized what Athrun was saying. "Oh my God."

Athrun turned to her and placed his hands over hers. Their hands run along the sides of the vase to rescue it from distortion. Their heart started to thump hard as their hands were moving along the contours of the vase. After a few minutes, the vase was rescued. Athrun removed his hands and continued to work on his own. "Your debts are increasing." Athrun commented.

"Thank you." Cagalli responded in a low and soft voice.

"What? I didn't hear it."

"Thank you." Cagalli repeated in a louder voice.

"You're welcome. I think, you still owe me a sorry."

"That's one thing I won't say. Anyway, I'll pay you back."

"Tsk tsk." Athrun said. "We won't get along until you say sorry."

"I don't want to get along. Now that I found out what kind of jerk you are."

"Ouch." Athrun said. "How can you say those things to your savior?"

"Athrun, Cagalli." Mwu came back to the room. "You can stop your works for now. You can continue it on your next meeting."

The two stopped the spinning wheels and stood up to wash their hands. After a few minutes, they bid goodbyes to their teacher and left the studio. Outside, Athrun asked Cagalli, "Do you know a good bar here?"

Cagalli eyed him skeptically. "Sorry. I don't go to those kinds of places. By the way, here's my payment for the jeans you bought for me." She handed him a few bills and left.

Athrun didn't bother to ask her to ride home with him since he knew too well that she'll decline his offer. Besides, he's got to check out the bars and clubs here in Sweden.

* * *

><p>Cagalli settled herself on her bed at around 11 PM. She tried to fall asleep but her eyes don't want to close. She turned and turned on her bed, counted sheep, but then, her eyes still don't want to close. She got up from her bed and went downstairs to drink milk. As she was going down the stairs, Cagalli heard a car roar outside and she peeked on her window. "Jerk's only home at this hour?" she said to herself.<p>

Athrun got out of his car. A red-haired girl followed him afterwards. Wrapping his arm around the red-haired's shoulder, the girl giggled and Athrun caressed her cheek. He opened the door to his apartment and got out of Cagalli's sight.

"He brings home women?"

Starting that night, Cagalli observed how close to women Athrun actually is. At the university, she observed how popular the young lad is to women- of different races and nationalities. Sometimes, she found him talking to a brunette with the girl giggling and blushing so hard. Occasionally, Cagalli would also see Athrun bringing home women to his apartment. A month after his stay in Sweden, he and Cagalli were having their usual pottery classes at Mwu's studio. Out of the blue, Cagalli said, "You're a playboy, aren't you?"

Athrun eyed her and smirked. "How can you say that?"

"I recognize that you're pretty popular with the girls and you bring home women, once in a while."Cagalli threw him a disgusted look.

Athrun smiled at her reaction. "I don't do that with them, just so you know." He defended.

"Oh. Really?"

"I may have brought them home but I didn't do it with them. Wait. You're observing me?"

Cagalli blushed. Yes, she's observing him. Curiosity just never failed to attack her.

"You like me, don't you?" Athrun asked her.

"Who would like a jerk such as you?" Cagalli blurted. "And you're a Casanova too."

"I may have been hanging out with different girls but I didn't take things seriously with them. They all know that it's just a fling and it would die out soon."

"You don't need to tell me about it. I don't care that, anyways."

"But I do. You know what? You're the only girl I don't flirt with."

"I'm happy you don't."

"I am too. I would never do that with a country bumpkin like you."

"What did you say?" Cagalli demanded.

"You call me a jerk and Casanova. I'll call you a country bumpkin to be fair."

"Athrun !" Cagalli called him.

"Cagalli , if you just shut your mouth, you're actually cute."

Cagalli blushed at his compliment. Athrun Zala really is a sweet- talker.

"Just kidding." Athrun said. "You're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I said I'm not!"

Athrun laughed at her reaction. Sometimes, Cagalli really looks cute whenever he teases her. He likes that blush on her face and the pout she does whenever she is annoyed. Teasing her makes his day.

After a few more minutes, their session for today has ended and the two headed home. Athrun, sometimes, offers Cagalli a ride back home. There are times when she would decline the offer but sometimes, she would take it to save money. For tonight, she accepted his offer. After a few minutes of driving, Athrun and Cagalli reached their apartments. Once outside the car, Athrun noticed that the lights inside his apartment were turned on.

"Athrun, do you have a companion at home?" Cagalli asked.

"None. Who could be inside?"

"Could it a burglar?"

Athrun took a piece of wood from the sidewalk and held it firmly. Slowly, he approached his door and opened it. Cagalli was trailing behind him, prepared to back him up id there are really burglars inside his house. When Athrun opened the door, he heard extremely familiar voices inside his house. He put down the wood and went inside.

"Athrun!" His mother greeted him with a smile on her face as she hugged her son.

"Son." His father said.

His mother broke the hug and turned to the girl waiting outside his house. She asked him, "Is she the one?"

* * *

><p>(AN) : I know it's bad , sorry if there are many mistakes .. but I hope you all like this chapter :)

Thank's for all the riviews .. I'm sorry I can't answer one by one .. but I thank you all :D


	4. Pretty pretty please

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny .. I'm just a fans of that Anime ..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Pretty pretty please<strong>

"Mother." Athrun called his mother. He smiled at her and turned to his back to fetch Cagalli who was waiting outside. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her inside his apartment. "Yes."

"I'm so glad to meet you!" Lenore gave Cagalli a hug.

"Good choice son." Athrun's father commented. Athrun just gave his parents a wide smile.

"Mother." Athrun addressed his mother. Lenore broke the hug and turned to face her son with a questioning look. "I'll just bring her to her apartment."

"Oh. Alright. By the way, what's your name dear?" Lenore asked before letting Athrun and Cagalli go.

"I'm Cagalli Yula." She responded with a smile to the Zala family. Before going out, Cagalli bowed down to his parents. Once outside, she blurted to Athrun, "What the hell is that about? What does your mother mean am I the one?"

Athrun led Cagalli first into her apartment before answering her question. "Let's talk that about inside your house." Once inside, Cagalli started again, "What? Explain!"

"Can you calm down first?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli composed herself and breathed deeply. "Done."

"My mother is asking if you're my girlfriend."

"And…" Cagalli was about to shout at him when Athrun covered his hand over her mouth.

"Ssshh." Athrun whispered to her. Cagalli smashed his hand that was covering her mouth.

"What the? Athrun, who told you I was your girlfriend? For God's sake! I'm not dating a jerk and Casanova like you!"

"Cagalli," Athrun said her name softly. "That's why I'm asking this, will you be my girlfriend?"

Cagalli's eyes widened at what he asked. Is he really asking that? "You haven't courted me yet."

"Who said I would?" Athrun asked her. "Just a pretend girlfriend, for the time being that my parents are here."

She looked at him straight into his eyes and said, "No."

"Cagalli, please?" Athrun grabbed her arms for her to face him. "Please."

"I said no." she removed his arms. "Tell them you're just joking. And why would I do that?"

"Cagalli!" Athrun called her. "You still owe me a sorry from a month ago! And don't tell me you've forgotten that I helped you when you had a stain." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "And… and the drives back home from our pottery classes."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Cagalli asked.

"If that's what I should do to persuade you, I will."

"Why can't you just tell your parents that you don't have a girlfriend and that you're a big Casanova?"

"That's the problem. I promised them something before I went here."

"What's that?"

"That I will throw away my Casanova ways and find myself a serious girlfriend."

"Then say that you haven't found the girl yet." Cagalli reasoned out.

"But they saw me with you. My parents will think that I didn't care about the promise I gave them."

"That's what you did." Cagalli pointed out. "Just be honest with them."

"You don't understand." Athrun said. Patrick's words before he left Japan echoed in Athrun's mind, _"I will disown you."_ His father's words were firm and powerful.

Cagalli looked at Athrun. He was extremely worried. She said, "What will I get if I accept it?"

Athrun's eyes suddenly brightened. He faced Cagalli with a big smile on his face. "I'll… I'll not annoy you anymore." Cagalli looked at him blankly. "Do you really need to get something in return?"

"Athrun, nothing's free in this world anymore."

Athrun thought for a while. What could he possibly offer this girl?

"Nothing?" Cagalli asked. "Then the talk's over. Get out of my house. I'd like to rest now." She pushed Athrun to the front door. He was stopping her from being kicked out. He knelt down to the floor and said, "I'll be your slave."

Cagalli smiled. She liked that idea. Athrun Zala as her slave? "Hmmm…" she mumbled.

"Only for the time being that my parents are here." He quickly added.

"Alright. Get up."

Athrun did as he was told. Cagalli looked straight into his eyes and said, "You're really going to be my slave?" He nodded. "So, you'll do anything I want?" He nodded once again. "How long are they going to stay?"

"I don't know." Athrun said.

She nodded her head. "You're now officially my slave Athrun Zala." She said with a smirk.

Though he is saved from disownment, Athrun still has another problem to face now. What could Cagalli possibly ask him to do as her slave?

* * *

><p>(AN) : I'm so sorry for the late update .. This chapter is short .. Please R&R :)

Thank's to : **FushionAC , Lynca Blanchard , B2utiful , cagallifangurl , Jodeist , Dhevz , littlemsstrawberry , Cagaatha , asucaga , girly , asiyacagalli** for riviewing my story :)


	5. Wet wet wet

****Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed / Destiny. I'm just a fans of that Anime****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Wet wet wet<strong>

"Athrun!" Cagalli called him from outside his house. She was banging at his door for like ten years and he's still not opening it. She began ringing the door bell as well but she still receives no answer from him. "Athrun Zala!"

At last, Athrun's door blasted open. He was wearing blue boxers and he looks like he just got up from bed. "What?" he asked her, irritated for being woken up. "It's Saturday. No classes."

Cagalli immediately covered her eyes upon seeing Athrun wearing only boxers. "You're my slave, aren't you?"

"So?"

"So it means that you'll do anything I want you to. You promised it last night!"

"What do you want me to do? At this hour?"

"Drive me to the soccer field. I'm playing with Shinn."

At her last sentence, Athrun's eyes suddenly widened. 'Shinn? That black- haired, red- eyed man in their Speech class?'

"Come on!" Cagalli ordered him.

"Just wait here. I'll take a shower first."

"You've got thirty minutes."

As soon as Athrun shut the door, he uttered to himself. "Okay. First day of slavery, six days left. Why are my parents staying for a week? Aish. So this is what she wants me to do, eh? Drive her to her date? The heck."

After 30 minutes, Athrun got out of his car. Cagalli was waiting outside for him. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a jersey and flip- flops. She also has a back pack as her bag.

"Why are you wearing flip- flops?" Athrun asked. "I thought you're playing soccer?"

"Ba~ka. Why would I wear my studs going there? I'll change when we get there. Hurry!"

After the drive, Athrun and Cagalli finally arrived at the soccer field. Waiting for them there were Shinn and a few kids. "Cagalli!" Shinn called her from the middle of the field. He was running towards her and Athrun. "Glad you came. The others are waiting. Change your shoes."

"I will. Five minutes. Okay?" Cagalli answered with a smile.

"Athrun! Nice to see you here." Shinn greeted him. "Do you also want to play with us?"

"Thank you but I didn't bring my soccer equipment. They are in Japan." Athrun grinned. "You guys can play."

"I've got an extra pair of studs. You can go home and change your clothes." Shinn said.

"Oh. Okay. I miss playing as well. I'll be back." Athrun said. He smirked at Cagalli and left the other two in the soccer field.

After a short while, Athrun came back to the soccer field wearing a pair of shorts and jersey. As soon as he got there, Shinn handed him the extra pair of soccer shoes. While changing, Athrun can see Cagalli, Shinn and the others having fun while playing. He joined the game afterwards and had fun as well. He was on the same team with Cagalli while Shinn was on the other. Every time Athrun would have the ball, he wouldn't pass it to Cagalli who was calling for a pass. Cagalli, because of that, wouldn't also pass the ball to Athrun. They played as if they were not team mates. From what the two observed, each is a good player. They were both forwards and are aiming for a goal but they couldn't because of the lack of team cooperation between them.

"Athrun! Cagalli!" one of their team mates called them. "Pass the ball to each other! We can't score if you guys continue to be like that!"

Athrun looked at Cagalli and smirked at her as if saying, 'You heard that? Pass the ball to me.'

The game continued for about an hour until they were interrupted by heavy rain. They decided to stop playing and change. Cagalli, on the other hand, remained in the middle of the field, soaked wet in the rain. Athrun, who was staring at her, shouted, "Hei , Cagalli! Stop playing under the rain! Do you have extra clothes? I don't want my car to get muddy!"

Cagalli smiled back at him. "I'm used to getting wet! I just miss the rain. Don't worry. I brought extra everything with me. I won't mess your car!"

"But Cagalli…" Athrun tried to argue with her.

"Athrun! Come here! Enjoy the rain!"

Athrun thought for a while. He also brought extra everything and he also missed the rain. Back in Japan, he would sometimes play under the rain and it was so much fun. He slowly walked towards her, in the middle of the field. While walking, he noticed how childish Cagalli can be. She has her arms spread and was turning around, smiling at the water falling down on her. She was completely soaked.

As soon as Athrun reached Cagalli, she splashed him with the water settled on the ground.

"Yah! Why did you do that?" Athrun exclaimed.

"So you'll get wet easily." Cagalli stuck her tongue out to him.

Athrun also splashed Cagalli with the water but she was able to avoid it because she ran away from him. "Hei!" Athrun called her. He started to chase her around the field. Cagalli was sprinting for Athrun not to catch her but then, Athrun is a fast runner. He was able to grab Cagalli by the waist. He turned her around so that Cagalli could face him. At that moment, both of them felt electricity run down through their veins. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until they heard a voice, "Athrun! Cagalli! You're too wet. Change your clothes. You might catch a cold." It was Shinn.

Athrun let go of Cagalli. "Let's change." He said to her.

Cagalli just nodded and walked towards the shed at the end of the field.

As soon as they reached it, Shinn said, "You two had fun playing in the rain, eh?" He smiled at them. "I'll go first, Athrun, Cagalli. See you on Monday."

"Okay. Bye Shinn. Thanks for the game!" Cagalli replied.

"I'll give you back the shoes once they're clean and dried."

"Okay. Bye!" Shinn waved at them.

"I'll just out bags from my car." Athrun said to her.

"Okay. I'll be waiting at the shower room. Just call me from the outside."

* * *

><p>Back at their respective apartments, Cagalli said to Athrun, "Ne~. You're going to wash our wet clothes."<p>

"WHAAAAT?"

"Wash our clothes."

"We could just give it to a laundry shop and they'll wash those for us." Athrun answered back.

"It's costly. I haven't got my allowance for the month now. I can't afford laundry." Cagalli replied.

"I'll pay for it." Athrun suggested.

"No." Cagalli replied. "Just wash those. Besides, it will only add up to your expenses. I've got all the things needed. You just need to do the washing."

"No. It's…" he stopped at what he's going to say. 'Moo~. She doesn't know I'm rich.'

They entered Cagalli's apartment. She led him to the back where a few pails and basins lay. "Put the clothes on that one." She pointed at one basin. "And put water on the other. Add a few powdered soap and stir it to make bubbles. You can add the clothes afterwards and you can start hand washing."

"Hand washing? Cagalli, you want me to hand wash those clothes? With my hands?"

"What's the problem with that?" she asked.

"There. I'm not doing this. I quit."

Athrun was about to leave the room when she heard her voice saying, "Okay. Find your new fake girlfriend then."

"Damn it." Athrun cursed under his breath. He turned back to face her once again and did just like what Cagalli said. "Can I just step on these?"

"Do whatever you want if you don't want to hand wash those. Just make sure that they are clean." She headed inside the house and left Athrun dumbstruck.

"Damn." He cursed once more.

After a few minutes, Cagalli went back to check on him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm washing." Athrun answered as he continued to step on their clothes.

"Step harder!" Cagalli ordered him. "It won't clean those clothes. Mo~." She went to him and pushed him aside. Cagalli herself stepped on the clothes. "This is how you do it. Baka."

After a few moments of observing her, Athrun put back his feet in the basin and stepped with Cagalli. He grabbed her shoulders to balance on them.

"Yah! What are you doing? Remove your hands off me!"

As Cagalli pushed aside Athrun's hands, the two of them lost balance and fell with the basin toppling over as well, causing the two of them to be wet once more.

"It's your fault." Cagalli said.

Athrun started laughing at what just happened. "I told you. We should have just sent those clothes to the cleaners. Now, we have a new wet set. I'll pay. Let's just bring it to the cleaners. We both might lose all our clothes if we continue this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **I'm sorry for the late update. I thank you for all ur reviews..Its gives me more motivation to continue updating this 's once again.

And This chapter is short and not good at all. But I hope u like it though :)


	6. Best Actress

**Oh my.. it's been two years since my last update. And here I come again with this story of mine ^^v. I hope you like it.**

**Warning : English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are many mistakes. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SeedDestiny**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Best Actress<strong>

"Athrun Zala!" Cagalli rang the doorbell of his apartment at early morning. Unlike yesterday, Athrun opened the door faster this time.

"What do you want?" a sleepy Athrun asked Cagalli. "Our date's not until 10 AM."

It took a while for Cagalli to answer. Stuttering, she said, "I… I… I just thought you'd want to have breakfast with… Aish. Never mind." She waved her hand in front of her, bowed down and left Athrun. Before she even reached her apartment, though, she heard Athrun say, "I'll be there in a bit."

Cagalli was sipping a cup of hot choco when she heard her doorbell. Waiting outside was the man she invited a while ago to have breakfast with her. The two settled on Cagalli's small dining table. "Coffee or hot choco?" Cagalli asked him.

"Coffee." Athrun answered with that dazzling smile of his. He put a piece of pancake on his plate and buttered it while Cagalli prepared his coffee.

"Here you go." She handed the cup to him.

As soon as Athrun held the cup, he took a sip of coffee that Cagalli prepared for him. "It's good. You make delicious coffee."

"It's just instant coffee." Cagalli answered. She took a bit of her pancake. "So, do I need to know anything?"

"What kind of things?"

"Hmmm. Reminders for the date later." She gestured quotation marks when she said the word _date._

_"_Just don't bicker with me. That's all." Athrun said.

"Alright."

"Your pancakes are good too." Athrun complimented.

"Thank you." Cagalli stood up from her seat. "Once you're done, clear the table and wash the dishes, okay? Lock the door when you leave." She went upstairs, leaving Athrun eating on her dining table.

Athrun smiled to himself once he was alone downstairs. "I thought she's being nice to me. She invited me for breakfast to wash the dishes for her. Aish. Woman."

* * *

><p>Athrun was waiting outside, leaning against his car. After a few moments of waiting, Cagalli finally came out of her apartment.<p>

"Ready?" Athrun asked her as he opened the car door for Cagalli. Before entering, she responded with a nod and smile.

Athrun drove a few minutes until they reached the city proper. Mr. and Mrs. Zala were waiting outside the art museum in Stockholm. Just like earlier, Athrun opened the car door for Cagalli. Once outside, he took her hand and walked towards his parents.

"Athrun! Cagalli!" Mrs. Zala greeted them.

"Good morning Mr. Zala, Mrs. Zala." Cagalli replied as she bowed down to the two adults.

"No need to be too formal, dear. Just call us Father and Mother." Mrs. Zala said.

"Mother." Athrun tried to contradict his mother but Mr. Zala told his son, "Athrun, you know that your mother want to have a daughter. It's time for her to be called Mother by a girl, now that you have a stable girlfriend."

"It's okay Athrun." Cagalli interrupted. She looked straight into his eyes, smiling. "I miss saying Father and Mother."

"Let's go inside now." Mrs. Zala announced.

Inside the museum, the Zalas together with Cagalli explored the whole building and examined different art works- painting, statues, and of course, pottery. Throughout their tour, Athrun held Cagalli's hand. They did not bicker with each other. Rather, they just kept smiling and close to one another.

"You know a lot about the arts." Athrun whispered to her. They were walking behind his parents.

"My grandfather used to bring me to Arts Museum when I was young." Cagalli replied.

"Ohh." Athrun replied. Just at that moment, Cagalli's stomach growled. Mr. and Mrs. Zala looked back at the youngsters.

"Your girlfriend's already hungry Athrun. Let's eat." Mr. Zala said.

Cagalli merely smiled at the attention given to her. She was of course, embarrassed.

"You should have said that you're already hungry." Athrun said to her.

* * *

><p>They were waiting for their orders to come. Mr. Zala chose a local restaurant, just a few blocks away from the art museum they toured a while ago. They took a table outside, to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air.<p>

"Cagalli, how long have you two been together?" Mr. Zala questioned.

"Just a couple of weeks." Athrun answered.

"I'm asking Cagalli, not you Athrun." Mr. Zala replied. "My son's just been here for a month but he already has a girlfriend like you, Cagalli. My son's lucky."

Cagalli smiled at Athrun's parents at that. Athrun, on the other hand, kept quiet. Is his father implying something? He was about to answer when he heard Cagalli's voice. "Who wouldn't fall for someone like Athrun? He's handsome, nice, sweet, thoughtful, gentleman. What else? Athrun's almost perfect." Cagalli looked at Athrun and flashed a smile to him. "He's pretty popular with the girls in our university, but here I am- his girlfriend. I should say that I'm the lucky one." She finished.

Athrun was dumbstruck from the compliments he heard from Cagalli. He never thought she'd say that. Even if she's his fake girlfriend, he never imagined Cagalli to be saying those kind of things.

Mr. Zala, on the other hand, eyed Cagalli as she was saying those words. He was trying to find a hole that can say that Cagalli's not really Athrun's girlfriend but he wasn't able to find one. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was different when she was saying those things about Athrun. It's as if, she meant every word she said about him.

The waiter arrived after a few minutes. Each one of them was served with steak. Athrun started to cut off his and when finished, he tapped Cagalli's arm to stop her from cutting her steak. Athrun lifted his plate and exchanged it with Cagalli's. "That should be easier to eat." He said.

"Thanks."

At that, Mr. and Mrs. Zala looked at each other. They both very well know how great a Casanova Athrun is but that look he gave Cagalli meant something else. At least, that's what they thought. After lunch, they headed to a park. They were taking pictures everywhere. Cagalli, a self- proclaimed vain woman, would always drag Athrun to have pictures with her.

"Athrun! Wrap your arms around her shoulder." Mrs. Zala told her son. Athrun followed. Cagalli, on the other hand, hugged Athrun by the waist. She leaned against his chest and smiled as Mrs. Zala took their picture. Athrun's heart started to thump loud and fast as Cagalli did that. He felt his lips forming to a wide grin as well at that interaction between the two of them.

After taking pictures, Mr. and Mrs. Zala decided to stroll the park on their own. They said that they'd want to have their own date as they were jealous of Athrun and Cagalli. The youngsters were left at the fountain found in the middle of the park. Cagalli was feeding some ducks, and Athrun was watching his _fake _girlfriend act like a child.

"You're a good actress, aren't you?" Athrun said.

Cagalli stopped tossing bread crumbs as she turned to face Athrun. "I am, right?" she let out a chuckle at that. "I used to do some theater plays when I was in high school."

"Really? You're what? The great extra character?" Athrun teased her.

Cagalli pouted at that comment. "For your information, Mr. Athrun Zala, I portrayed Juliet. And everyone gave me a standing ovation at that performance."

"You must be joking."

"Don't believe if you don't want to." Cagalli stood up and left Athrun sitting on the fountain.

"Yah! I'm just kidding!" Athrun chased her. As soon as Athrun caught up to Cagalli, he grabbed her hand and started walking together. "Where'd you want to go?"

"Huh?" Cagalli asked as she tried to loosen her hand from his but Athrun's grip is just too tight.

"My parents can go by themselves now. So, is there any place you'd want to visit?"

Cagalli thought for a while as they were walking towards his car. "Ah! Let's go to the mall."

"I thought you don't have your allowance yet? There are many other places to go to."

"I didn't say I'm going to buy something. Just window shopping. I already went to all the places I can go when I arrived here." Cagalli said.

* * *

><p>"Let's go there Athrun!" Cagalli grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a stuffed toys shop. As soon as they entered the shop, Cagalli's eyes glowed as she stared at those cuddly teddy bears and other stuffed animals in front of her.<p>

"Maybe you'd want to buy a teddy bear for your girlfriend, sir." The saleslady told Athrun as he was staring at Cagalli, fascinated.

He just smiled and shook his head. But then, seeing Cagalli on how much she was attracted to those cuddly bears, Athrun had a second thought. He went up to the saleslady and said, "I'll go back later, okay?"

After the stuffed toys shop, Cagalli dragged Athrun to a bookstore. She started to walk from one stand to another, trying to find a certain book.

"What are you looking for?" Athrun asked. He feels very dizzy just by looking at Cagalli.

"Dear John by Nicholas Sparks." Cagalli answered.

"What's that?" Athrun asked, confused.

"A novel. I put that book somewhere here last week. That's the last copy I saw. Aish. Someone must have bought it already."

Athrun smiled at what he just heard. He knows what he'll give Cagalli as thank you gifts. She will surely love those.

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry it might be boring -_- but just don't forget to read and review :)<p> 


End file.
